Together
by Sparrabeth
Summary: What if Elizabeth made a different decision when it came to leaving Jack alone with the Kraken? Sparrabeth one-shot.


Elizabeth pulled away and looked Jack deep in the eyes. She gave one final squeeze to the shackle that encircled his wrist sealing his fate in place.

"This is the only way, don't you see?" Elizabeth said through painfully gritted teeth, "It's after you, not us, not the ship." She lifted her head and brushed her lips against his. She wanted him to respond, but he remained silent, just watching her, his eyes switching from her eyes to her lips. He found her beautiful. Beautiful and deadly, "I'm not sorry," Elizabeth said and Jack smiled.

"Pirate," Jack said. Elizabeth let a small smile curl across her lips, and Jack heard another sound. The same sound he heard just a few minutes earlier, shackles sealing. He looked down to find that Elizabeth also shackled herself to Jack and around the mast. "What are you doing, luv?"

"Making a decision, Jack," She put her free hand around his neck and kissed him gently.

"That comes as a surprise to me, which, in compliment, is a rare thing…to be able to surprise me, that is." Jack said with admiration in his voice.

"Oh, well, I'll take that compliment," Elizabeth said with a weak smile. She was happy to be so close to Jack, but the circumstance of their impending death threatened her, "Sending you to your death will mean my death one way or another. I'd prefer to die with you."

"Well, maybe neither of us would have to die, if you didn't just choose our fate," Jack hinted.

"You can't get out of this one, Jack," She responded. Elizabeth moved her hand off his neck and rested it on his cheek, "No matter how clever you may be, maybe it's time for you to do something honorable." Jack put his free hand around her waist and pulled her close to him quickly. Elizabeth gasped, caught off guard. Jack lowered his lips to her and kissed her, sending chills through her whole body. His hand explored her feminine frame and rested on her lower back. When Jack pulled away Elizabeth was truly disappointed and tried to go back in for a kiss, but he stopped her by talking.

"I'm not honorable, luv, it's the truth," Jack said, "I'm standing here, chained to a mast against my will, kissing another man's fiancé."

"And I'm the one who caused all this, so I guess, I'm also a dishonorable one," Elizabeth said, and it was the truth, but she didn't care. She leaned into him and kissed him once again. They would've fallen from the dizziness caused by each other's kisses had they not been braced against the mast. Elizabeth turned her head in the direction of the long boat and let her eyes flit open and then she closed her eyes again because Jack began to kiss her jawline and neck. She entwined her fingers with his and moved the hand that was once on Jack's cheek to the back of his neck, urging him on. She opened her lips in pleasure and opened her eyes. To her surprise and fear, she saw Will. He was frozen in shock at the site before him. Elizabeth's eyes darted to Jack, and then back to Will.

Jack was enthralled by the way he could make Elizabeth squirm under his touch. Suddenly and disappointingly, he felt her body still and tense. He raised his eyes to where she was looking, curious by what caused the change. He was unhappy to find Will standing and watching, mouth agape. Jack squeezed Elizabeth's fingers, and pulled her closer to him. He figured that Elizabeth would need some more swaying to him now that the boy was right there.

Elizabeth felt Jack encourage her to not be discouraged as she looked upon her fiancé, or more likely, soon-to-be ex-fiancé. Elizabeth opened her mouth a couple times before she could actually muster words.

"Will," She said with pain in her voice, "I'm sorry, I love you, but leave, you and the crew, just go."

"Elizabeth," He said, looking down with sorrow in his eyes, "We will come to find you, I will find you." All Elizabeth responded with was a nod before she returned to kissing Jack. Elizabeth pulled away from the kiss when she noticed debris rolling across the deck, the Kraken was close.

"I trust you," Elizabeth whispered close to Jack, "I trust in the clever pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow to know there is no escaping this."

"Aye, luv," Jack said with fire of passion burning behind his black eyes. Elizabeth unshackled her and Jack from the mast and took two steps back. Jack walked up to her and rested his hands gently on her waist. He kissed her softly one last time while the Kraken made itself visible. Elizabeth shivered when he released her lips.

They turned to face the beast that would take their life, and in one swift movement they both unsheathed their swords.

"Ello beastie," Jack said with a smile and together, they ran into the mouth of their fatal doom.


End file.
